Past Life
by Angel Marie1
Summary: Angel's past is brought forth by a loved one...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Past Life

Author: Angel Marie

Spoiler: defiantly "The Prodigal" only into season 1 really

Summary: Angel's past is brought forth by a loved one... Rated: a little unclear on this yet, I'll go with PG-14 for right now... but who knows what'll happen, I don't even know...

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Joss makes us unhappy, he makes them, nasty, nasty man.

Distribution: Sure, um, where??

Author's Notes: I started this, forgot about it and lost it in so many other files ... now I found it and still need to finish it but I'm getting this much out ... also, don't remember but I think this was a challenge ... well, here's my answer...

* * *

Prologue  
  
Kathy had heard the knock at the door and slowly walked to it. Her father had said about an evil in the town. She wasn't to open the door to anyone. She heard the knock again and turned to face the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She lightly called.  
  
"Kathy. It's me." Her face turned to shock as she heard his voice and she quickly unlocked the door. She flew into his arms, wrapping her little tiny ones around his large frame.  
  
"Liam! I was so upset, I thought you'd died." She whispered, worry and relief evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm here, Sweet Kathy. I wouldn't leave you." He stroked her hair gently.  
  
"You said you'd return for me." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "They said you were dead."  
  
"Ah, but do I look dead?" He gently wiped her tears from her cheeks.  
  
"You look like an Angel." She hugged him again, tighter. "My Angel."  
  
"Kathy," she looked up, "invite me in." She heard the pounding in the next room of her father with the windows, boarding them up. She shot her head over and then back to her brother. "But father. He ordered me." She hesitated. "There's something evil in the town."  
  
"Then there's more reason." He took her face in his hands. "You wouldn't turn your brother away into the streets? Streets with evil loose on them." She once again looked to her father then back to Liam.  
  
"No." She took his hands into her's, pulling him with her as she stepped back. "Come in."  
  
As soon as they had crossed the threshold, Liam took his sister's hand to his lips and kissed it properly. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's time for you to go to sleep now." He whispered. she looked at him confused till his slid to his demon and her face turned to worry and fear. He leaned in and bit her lightly. He then cut his own wrist with the bone pipe he had placed in his pocket earlier. He placed it to her lips and waited. Soon she began to drink. When she finished, he lightly set her body between the entry way and the door. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Pleasant dreams."  
  
Angel awoke suddenly. The memory one of the worst to ever plague his soul. He loved his sister, more than anyone he'd ever known. Maybe even more than Buffy. He had always protected her, but the thing that had killed her ... had been him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Kathy woke after her dream came to it's climax. She looked around her room, her stomach curling a bit. She hadn't had that dream sense the last time she'd seen Liam. But that had been well over two hundred years ago. She had heard of his death through the grapevine around a hundred years before, so the memory weighed hard and heavy to her.  
  
Kathy stood and walked to her fridge, pulling out a blood bag and pouring it's contents into a mug. She then placed it in the microwave and started to heat it. She threw the empty bag away, pulling the mug out as the buzzer went off.  
  
Carrying the mug with her, she opened the door to the entry way and grabbed the newspaper on the mat, the sun blocked by the many stairs that lead down to her home. She threw the paper to the kitchen table as she set her mug down next to and sat on the chair in front of her. She opened the paper on the table.  
  
Mystery Deaths Mark Four Dead   
  
"Did this happen last night?" Angel asked, looking up from the front page.  
  
"Apparently. And I'm thinking vampires."  
  
"I'll check it with Kate." He looked at the papers and scribbled down a note. "Take Wesley, check the crime scene and see if you can get any clues."  
  
"But what if there's police?"  
  
"Then check back until they're gone."  
  
"And if they're not?"  
  
"Take a lot of extremely long lunches."  
  
"Well, it doesn't mean as much if you give your consent."  
  
"Cordelia." Angel said warningly.  
  
"Going." She turned and left the room.  
  
Angel knocked on the door to Kate's office. As she looked up to the door she looked back down to her computer screen. He walked uneasily in, standing in front of the desk.  
  
"What do you want, Angel?" She still didn't look up.  
  
"I was hoping for info about the four --"  
  
"Mysterious deaths in the newspaper?" She finished. "Now why would I tell you about that?" He went to answer when she continued. "Oh, wait, that's right. They were mysterious so Mr. Mystery has to investigate. No need. They're vampire attacks, I had the case forwarded to me. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Kate, I want to help."  
  
"'Help'?" she said, not believing her ears. "How are you going to help?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Oh I understand. Find, point, stake, poof, dust. I feel it's a fairly simple process."  
  
"You know what I mean. This is what I have to do. Just leave it alone." She looked at him shocked. "Okay, I'm sorry I snapped."  
  
"You can't help it. It's in you're nature." She stood, taking a file to the filing cabinet. "Now, I have a meeting on another case. So when I get back, you better not be here." With a turn to the door, she left.  
  
"I don't think so Kate." He looked over her desk and after sorting through some files, found his 'four murder mystery'. Picking it up he straitened it out by banging it off the desk and turned, leaving Kate's office.  
  



End file.
